1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log acquiring system and a contents delivering system both capable of acquiring user-designated information corresponding to selection information determined according to the operation of each device by a user or the result of the device operation by the user, and changing offered contents, device operations and services rendered, according to the user-designated information, and particularly to a log acquiring system of a type wherein a user is able to specify the contents of an offered log.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to the acquisition of user-designated information corresponding to selection information determined based on the operation of an information processing apparatus or unit such as an in-home device of a user or the result of its operation, the user has heretofore carried out a setting as to ether or not a log has been provided for a specific log acquiring device or system, according to each log acquiring device. As to name information or the like indicative of semi-fixed user information other than log information, the user has designated or specified a setting as to whether or not a specific item of the user information has been provided, according to each log acquiring device.
The prior art has adopted the configuration wherein the log information has been specified according to the alternative as to ether or not it is provided. The degree of freedom related to the form of provision of the log information was low. The prior art cannot realize settings such as the provision of 40% of user-designated information as log information, etc.
A problem arises in that on the use side of the offered log information, the accuracy of the log information cannot be specified even for applications in which an accuracy of 100% is not necessary as the accuracy of the log information, and the log information is hard to use from the viewpoint of operational efficiency.
Further, the prior art is accompanied by a problem that since the user-designated information is provided as the log information with an accuracy of 100% were it is desired to provide or offer the log information, there is a tendency that a limitation is imposed on a user who provides the log information from the viewpoint of privacy protection, and both a user and a log user encounter difficulties in utilizing effective log information.